My Little Pony in Hotel Transylvania
by Skyfaller3D
Summary: Twilight, and the Princesses gonna trip to a place far away called Hotel Transylvania to be hosts at a party for Dracula, but everything goes wrong when a party plan goes into a disaster, it's up to Twi and Drac and their friends to see what's causing all mayhem.
1. The Invite

_**If any of you get confused how this story goes, this crossover story takes place after My Little Pony the Movie and before Hotel Transylvania 3.**_

* * *

In Canterlot, ever pony was just walking around and everything was great, until the Princess of Friendship runs by everypony with a dragon holding a lot of scrolls.

Uhhhh Twilight, I think you overreacting a little, it's just a little meeting," Spike said.

Just a meeting!? It's more than a meeting Spike! This is Celestia and Luna I'm talking about! Twilight yelled.

Okay okay, calm down I get it, your nervous, again...," Spike sighed.

Twilght continued to run to the Canterlot doors and busting thourgh everyone until she stopped to the last doors and took a deep breath.

Okay, here we go," Twilight said.

Twilight uses her magic to open the door with her magic and she and Spike walk in and they see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sitting on their thrones and Twilight and Spike bow to them.

Good morning Princesses, you called me here today?

Yes we did Twilight," Celestia said with a soft voice.

Good, I have all the scrolls right here, I have one for the magical amulet, I have one from the remains of the crystal from the Storm King's magic and I have one for...," Twilight said before being cut off.

Celestia chuckles.

Oh Twilight, I didn't call you here for an important Princess meeting," Celestia said.

Twilight and Spike just stood there in confusion as Twilight dropped all the scrolls.

Uhhh, you didn't? Spike asked.

Its true, we called you here for something else Twilight," Luna said.

So why did you call me here for? Twilight asked.

Well, years ago before you and your friends saved Luna, I ran into a mysterious place far away from here called Hotel Transylvania! Celestia said as her wings spreaded.

Hotel what? Twilght said in confusion.

Hotel Transylvania, me and Luna are visiting there for to be hosts for a party being held over there," Celestia said.

Then Celestia shows the invitation to Twilight and Spike as they both said "woah"

And I was thinking that you can join us to set up plans for the party," Celestia said.

Twiglight gasps in excitement.

Really? Twilght asked as her eyes went sparkling big.

Celestia nodded and then Twilight jumped around all excited like a happy little horsey.

Hehe, she kinda reminds me of you when we were fillies, jumping like that in front of mommy and daddy," Luna said to Celestia.

Celestia fussed and Blushed when Luna said that.

So when are we going!? Twilight said excitedly.

In about 7 hours, you can fly back to Ponyville and coolest what you need and you can fly back here and we'll all fly to Transylvania," Celestia said.

Wait if you two are going who's gonna be sitting on the throne while we're gone? Twilight asked.

Discord is gonna run this place while we're gone," Celestia said.

Discord? Really? Twilight said with her eyebrow raised.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other with a "Uhhh" kind of look.

Well alright, I'll let my friends know and leave them in charge of the castle and bring my stuff with me before we go," Twilight said.

Then it's settled then," Luna said.

Wait Twilight can I come too? Spike asked.

I don't know Spike, usually they only invited us to be hosts," Twilight said.

Oh please Twilight, I promise I'll be good," Spike pleaded with cute eyes.

Twilight started to think for sec.

Well we could use some assistant," Twilight said.

Then Spike ran to the princesses.

So what do you say your majesty's, can I come please? Spike said.

Hmmmmm, well if Twilight insists," Celestia said.

Then Spike looked back to Twilight and then she smiled to Spike.

Yes! Whooo hooooo! Be right back! Spike said as he ran down the hall.

Oh boy, this is gonna be one fun trip," Twilight said to herself.

* * *

A few hours later Twilight came back with all the supplies she needs for the trip.

Phew that was a lot of stuff to pack! Twilight said.

Are you ready Twilight? Celestia asked.

Yeah, I'm all packed and ready to go, it is a little heavy," Twilight said.

Spike looks into a bag and takes out something.

A bunch of history books? Spike said.

Well we are staying there for a week so, it wouldn't be a problem to bring something to read now and again," Celestia.

Yeah, I'm sorry I'm just so excited to host with you Princesses," Twilight said excitedly.

Were excited too but your not the only one, I never got to go to see that hotel either," Luna said.

But wait, what if things don't go so well? What if I screw up again! What if we don't get everything over there..! Twilght said before she gets cut off.

Twilight, it's okay, there's no need to be worried about being a host for the party, everything will be okay," Celestia said to Twilight as she lifted her head up to her.

Plus we here with you Twilight! Spike said.

Then Twilight closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and opens her eyes and smiles.

Okay, I'm ready," Twilight said.

Alright let's go," Celestia said.

Then Spike jumped onto Twilights back and the princesses spreaded their wings and they all flew out to Hotel Transylvania into the sunset.


	2. Down at the Hotel

Meanwhile far far away in a state called Translvania, there is a big castle down there around the water and forest called Hotel Transylvania, down there it's run by the one and only Count Dracula, he is the owner of the Hotel and lives in there with his daughter Mavis, he built the hotel for monsters to hide away from humans, until a human named Jonathan showed up and feel for Mavis and had a child named Dennis, now the hotel is for monsters and humans, but right now Drac is in a state of overworking panic.

Okay Porragie head, we got some work to do, set some skulls over there," Drac said.

Gur ur! Porragie head moaned.

And you over there I told you we don't need a manikin put that down! Drac yelled at the zombie.

Then the zombie dropped the manikin and walked away sadly.

Grrrrr, I can I have this place all suited up for the hotel's 123rd anniversary when some of the employees here dosen't get the decorations here right!? Drac said.

Dad relax, your doing good so far for this place, it's not like this hotel will collapse," Mavis said to her dad.

Drac takes a deep breath and then looks at Mavis.

Im sorry honey bat, I'm just trying to make sure this place is all perfect for the party, I know it's nobody's birthday but I have an old friend visiting here to be a host for the party," Drac said to Mavis.

And old friend huh? Well how long has it been since you last met her? Mavis asked.

Its been over 222 years since we last talked," Drac said.

Well who is this monster guest visiting? Mavis asked again.

Uhhhhh well you see this guest is not exactly a monster...," Drac said.

Wait what? Mavis said.

Then a large thump came from the hallways and it was coming closer and it sounded like a big squeaky bark.

Oh no, take cover! Drac said.

Drac and Mavis ducked down as Tinkles crashed across the doors with Dennis on his back and ran everywhere in the entire room as everyone panicked and ran right by Winnie.

Wow cool Dennis! Winnie said.

Then Tinkles was running right towards Drac and he stood there very angry looking and stopped him.

Tinkles sit! Drac yelled.

Then Tinkles stops and Dennis slides of his back, as Mavis just stood there with her arms crossed.

I'm sorry mommy, I was just having fun with Tinkles," Dennis said.

Look Dennis, I know Tinkles is a great pup, but you need to take more responsibility for him, he just needs some more training that's all," Mavis said to Dennis.

Okay mommy come on Tinkles," Dennis said.

Then Tinkles and Dennis walked out of the room and Mavis can see Johnny on the back of Tinkles butt and falls out and then just to continues eating his pizza.

Johnny are you okay?! Mavis asked.

I'm okay, nothing makes me upset when I'm eating this pizza, it didn't touch the back one bit," Johnny said and continues eating it.

Okay now that is just wrong," Drac said with his eyes all big and widen.

So when will your friend get here? Mavis asked.

Shell be here tonight, that should give me penalty of time to get the guys here," Drac said.

Wait, where are the others? Mavis asked.

Frank is testing his new arm, Wayne is with his wife in labor again, Griffin won't stop dating his new girlfriend and uhh...wait Murray never told me where his going to..," Drac said before being cut off.

Oh look there he is! Mavis said pointing out.

 **Oh yeah baby baby dancin with you on the dance floor oh yeah babbbyyyy!** Murray said practising on stage.

Okay never mind," Drac said making a big frown.

Welp better get my music equipment ready! Johnny said.

Then he ran to the stage to set up the music and Mavis was smiling and Drac was still frowning.


	3. Visiting Monsters

As the Alicorns were flying over a spooky Forrest they have been traveling for hours from Equestria to how far they are now, and Twilight was panting.

Princess how long until we get there? Twilight asked.

Not too long Twilight, we'll be there sooner than you think," Celestia said calmly.

Well can we please get there faster, I'm getting very queasy on this ride...hmg! Spike said as he's about to get sick.

Spike, please don't get my wings and backpacks messy, Rarity worked hard on those new ones for me," Twilight said.

But then Spike barfs out and green fire burst end out and burned a bird as it was flying as it blinked two times.

Oh uhh...heh heh...oops...," Spike said smiling nervously.

Well at least it didn't get covered in fire," Twilight said.

Don't worry Twilight, I'm all queased out, for now...," Spike said.

Then Twilight facehoofs.

Oh I think I see something," Luna said.

As they flew further in the front view they can see glowing lights in windows in the distance.

Woah, it's a castle, a big castle, just like yours your majestys," Spike said to the Princesses.

But then Celestia chuckles.

Close but no, it's a place my friend here as planned to build with his wife years ago, and they'll be welcoming us when we get there," Celestia said.

Well, if it means helming you two with this place, I'm all in for it," Twilight said.

As Celestia smiled and Twilight smiled back

* * *

Okay everything all checked I need everything in shape and...wait a second," Drac said.

Then he looked out the window and saw 3 winged unicorns flying down.

Theyre here, quick lets get to the entrance! Drac shouted.

Then he ran fast down.

Rodger that dad," Mavis said as she followed.

All the spiders spelled a "welcome" sign and the zombies rolled out the red carpet and Frank was eating the food again and took some of it out of his mouth and put them back on the plate, then finally the Alicorns have landed and walked to the door.

Oh I can't wait! Twilight said.

Now Twilight, I know this isn't your first time on a trip with us, but you'll find this place a little different from the ponies and creatures around Equestria," Celestia said.

Oh come on Princess Celestia, I faced with Sirens, Changelings and Dragons I'm sure I can handle this," Twilight said.

As Spike was sitting right behind her, sitting on her back, glaring at her with his arms crossed for what she said.

Hehe, sorry, okay let's go in," Twilight said.

Then Twilight walked in but then sees something flying by fast.

What the! Twilight said in horror.

As then Twilight and Spike's eyes widen as they look around the entire hotel entrance seeing a lot of monsters, skeletons, witches, and a bigfoot, Twilight and Spike screamed as she zipped down running.

Twilight wait! Celestia said.

Twilight continued running around with Spike on her back bumping into every monster screaming.

So are they here dad? Mavis asked her dad.

Yes but there's three but I'm sure the new ones would..what the? Drac said in confusion.

Twilight and Spike was still screaming around as Drac flew down fast and landed right in front of them.

Stop! Drac said holding his hand out.

Twilight stopped as Spike flipped off her back, landed on the floor sliding on on his back right to Drac's shoes as he looked up at him in fear.

AHHHHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, IM TOO YOUNG! Spike yelled in fear.

Relax kid I'm not gonna suck on your blood, it's fatty and you never known where it's been," Drac said.

Then Drac just walked by Spike as he fainted.

Princess why are we in a castle filled with monsters? Twilight said with concern.

Hello Dracula, it's been a long time," Celestia said.

Princess Celestia! I haven't seen you in years, how've you been? Drac said

Wait Celestia you know him? Twilight said in confusion.

We do, we met years ago at the all castle leaders meeting in the 18th century ,"Celestia said.

Yes, except my hotel isn't a real castle," Dracula said as he frowned.

So how have you and Martha have been doing since we last met," Celestia asked.

After said that Dracula looks down with sadness as Celestia notices she's passed.

Oh, I'm so sorry," Celestia said calmly.

Its okay, it was a long time ago, but at least I have my daughter," Drac said.

You have a daughter now? What's her name? Celestia asked.

Wow dad, are those...Unicorns with wings? Mavis asked as she showed up.

The Alicorns just stood there as they stared.

Uhh they're actullay called Alicorns sweet fang," Drac said.

Ooooookaaayy...," Mavis said.

Celestia this is my daughter Mavis, Mavis this is my friend from a land called Equestria, Princess Celestia, she's the ruler of the land," Drac said.

Oh, well nice to meet you your highness," Mavis said.

Nice to meet you two," Celestia said.

As they both shuck hand and hoof.

Woah, now I see why you say Human, Monster, Unicorn, that it didn't matter," Johnny said.

Not the time Johnny," Drac said.

Oh and this is my husband Johnny," Mavis said.

Sup? Johnny said.

Its nice to meet you and your husband, oh and Dracula this is my sister Luna," Celestia said.

Hello," Luna said.

Huh? Drac said in confusion.

My sister, I told you about a long time ago, the one I banished to the moon because of the Nightmare Moon incident? Celestia said.

Oh yeah I remember, it's nice to meet you," Drac said.

Nice to meet you too," Luna said.

Yes it's nice to see siblings these days, I thought you told me years ago her voice is almost like thunder coming from her mouth and her wings were small," Drac said whispering to Celestia.

Wait what did she say about me?! Luna snapped.

Nothing! Celestia said in panic.

Twight giggled as she said that.

And who's this Uhhh...young princess? Drac asked standing in front of Twilight.

Oh that's Twilight Sparkle, she was my student and now she's the Princess of Friendship," Celestia said.

Oh I see," Drac said.

Hello it's nice to meet a tall non pony like yourself," Twilight said.

Well it's nice to met you too," Drac said

Uhhggg...what happend...," Spike said waking up.

And who's that little dude? Johnny said.

Thats my assistant and best friend Spike, he's a dragon," Twilight said.

Uh...hello," Spike said smiling nervously.

Awwww he's so cute," Mavis said as she petted Spikes head.

Actaully I'd prefer to called handsome," Spike said.

Oh great well now that we've all been introduced, let's get the party ready shall we? Drac asked.

Leave it to me," Twilight said.

As she wants down the hallway happily taking out her list, as the others fallowed as Drac rolled his eyes and fallowed as Drac's friends Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin was standing.

Hey wait he didn't introduce us," Griffin said.


	4. Setting the Spooks

Later in the big ball room, Frankenstine was just eating a bunch of dead fishes.

Hey Frank can you please save that stuff for the party later," Griffin asked.

Yeah some of us have to eat too you know, even my pups! Wayne said.

Sorry guys, I can't help it...it's filled with bacon in each one," Frank said with his mouth full.

Drac's zombie employees started putting up decorations, but they weren't doing them correctly.

Okay put that one there, hang the balloons over there, no no no no no no to your right side th- that's your head," Drac said.

Uhh, aren't those employees re...re...rea," Spike said.

Real zombies? Yes they don't eat brains from living, only when they're already dead, possibly," Drac said.

Then a zombie slips and holds on a "welcome" sign as it rips and swings down hitting all the other zombies and falls.

Oh dear," Celestia said.

Oh come on! This is ridiculous, can't any of you zombies get anything right around here?! Drac said in anger.

Twilight thinks for a second and then gets an idea.

Here, allow me to handle this," Twlight said.

As she uses her magic to levitate Drac's schedule and starts to read it.

Okay Porridge head, your gonna wanna move the sign up on the left side and use a hammer and nail and keep your thumb out of the way, Augustice hold the ladder down so he doesn't fall," Twilight said.

Then the zombies get it right and no injures on the zombies happend.

What! But that's in possible, the zombies usually always screw things up! Drac said.

Heh, you learn when your dealing with Creatres, Seaponies, Changelings and Dragons," Twilight said.

Im right here," Spike said.

Sorry, but in the end, you learn that they can be just as teachable as ponies and Humans," Twilight says.

Then she was off happily with the schedule.

And Monsters too," Drac said in misery.

Then there was a big sound.

What was that? Spike said.

Then the sound was getting closer as the glass water started to shake.

Oh no here we go again...," Drac said freaking out.

Then a big dog came breaking out through the doors as it runs around the room trashing few of the tables as there was a little kid and a little wolf riding on its back.

Is that a giant dog?! Spike said.

Spike ducked as as the dog jumped over him and then it ran fast by Celestia and Luna as they watched in surprised, then the dog ran behind Twilight as she only felt the wind flowing by leaving her confused, the the dog was running towards Drac.

Tinkles sit! Drac yelled.

Then the dog stops and gives a sad face as Mavis walks to the two on his back.

Dennis, Winnie, what did I say about riding Tinkles around the rooms we prepare in? Mavis asked.

Were sorry mommy, he just lonely that's all," Dennis said.

Bring Tinkles outside, after you two are done, come back here and think about what you two did," Mavis said to them.

Okay," Dennis and Winnie said.

Then they just slowly walked Tinkles out of the room sadly.

Who are those two? Spike asked.

Thats my son Dennis, he's only 5 years old and that's his best friend Winnie, my uncle Wayne's daughter," Mavis said.

Huh? No offense but isn't he doesn't like much of vampire," Spike said.

Oh he is a vampire, just half vampire and half human, and as for the fangs, he has them, just like me," Drac said.

And me too," Mavis said.

I have fangs too also, well not in a vampire way, but look! Spike said.

As he made a big wide smile showing his fangs to Drac and Mavis.

Oh Uhhh...that's very nice kid, very nice," Drac said nervously.

And is that a giant dog? Twilight asked.

Yes, that's our dog Tinkles, ugghh who's idea was it to get a dog?! Drac said.

That was your idea dad, you did it because you wanted to make Dennis happy remember? Mavis asked as she smiled.

Oh yeah...," Drac said.

Well they are kinda cute," Celestia said waking to them.

Yeah but handling pets Are difficult," Drac said.

We I have a pet fire pheonix at home and she is very well behaved since I fist got her," Celestia said with a smile.

Yeah, even Fluttershy has bear at her home," Twilight said.

Who's Fluttershy? Johnny said as he just showed up.

Anyway I gotta help the zombies clea..," Drac said before being interrupted.

Its okay Drac, I got this, I can teach them to clean," Twilight said as she picks up a broom.

Drac then glares at Twilight.

Besides I can always make a song from this cleaning, sweep sweep sweep sweep," Twilight said.

As the others just looked at her.

Well, I should help too," Celestia said.

Ill help too also, it's like cleaning after the attacks around Equestria," Luna said.

As they all fallowed Twilight, Drac was still standing there still glaring at Twilight with nobody noticing until Mavis was still next to him looking at him.

Uhhh dad? Are you feeling okay? Mavis asked.

Uggh what?! Oh yeah I'm fine of course I'm fine, what's that? Uhhh the witches are calling for help be right back," Drac said nervously.

Then he zooms off as Mavis gives the most suspicious look, as Drac's friends were standing right behind her.

I think we know what might be wrong with him," Frank said.


	5. Jealousy and Plans

A montage starts off with Drac trying to tell the next plan with the schedule, but then he sees Twilight talking to his witch workers, then later she cleaned the whole pool turning it from green to clean blue, then later she setted all the balloons in the room as all the zombies, witches and other monsters all crowed Twilight congratulating her, then Drac walks by as Twilight walks by him still levitating the schedule as the monsters followed her as the zombie janitor walked by giving drac the broom and continued following Twilight, as Drac was getting more jealous, he snapped the broom in half with his powers as his eyes glowed red, then his friends ended up behind him, with their arms crossed and with an unamused look.

We need to have a talk," Frank said.

* * *

Later in the monster bar where Johnny played that guitar for Mavis.

Your jealous," Frank said to Dracula.

WHAT?! Pfffft! Come on guys I'm not jealous," Drac said smiling nervously.

Well then how come you glare at the princess everytime she helps out the workers and monsters? Griffin asked.

Shut Up! Drac yelled.

Look Drac theres not need to be, shes just trying to help make the hotel into something great for the party and for us," Wayne said.

You mean for herself, shes totally ruining the hotel," Dracula said as he crossed his arms.

Oh come on Drac this is just like 7 years ago when Johnny first came to the hotel, you told us you tried to get rid of him and you lied to us just to do it, and you got used to him later as he was getting along you and with Mavis," Frank said.

Honestly I'm still upset about you lying to us back there," Murray said.

Thats different! He's a human that i met and found out i was wrong about his kind, and that unicorn with wings is possibly trying to take over the Hotel, making everyone here think shes better than me, what was Celestia thinking?! Drac said.

Oh come Drac, can't you at least give her chance? Wayne asked.

Yeah I mean it can't be that bad Drac," Murray said.

Yeah just think about it, because there must be a reason why your flowing maned friend there brought her yound purple pupil here," Griffin said.

Drac turned away from them with his arms still crossed with a miserable look.

I mean you could give her tour around the hotel, like show her your family portrait, your secert tunnels, your rules list, the keys, your workplaces you abandoned...," Frank said.

Just as Frank said that, Dracula started to think and then gets an idea how to get Twilight out of the picture, by distracting her.

Oh yes! Drac said.

What? Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin all said.

I'll show her around the whole hotel, like you said Frank," Dracula.

Then Dracula got up out of his seat and walks away with a nervous look and smile on his face.

Oh really? That's great Drac! Frank said.

I knew you'dcome to your senses...hopefully," Griffin said.

Yes yes, uh i gotta go and to hotelly thingys, hehe gotta go! Drac said as he zoomed off.

As his friends looked in confusing still sitting on their seats as a zombie waitor brought up Murray's food.

Urrrghhggh," the zombie waitor said.

What?! I did not order this! Murray said as he glared and pointed at the food.


End file.
